A Stolen Kiss
by TheDarkKira
Summary: (Ciel x Lizzy with hints of Sebastian: One-Shot} Elizabeth wants to have her very first kiss, but when things get awkward and obstacles get in the way. Their only option was to sneak later that evening, but even then the plan gets ruined.


**A.N: Hope you guys like this, I know it's as great as it could have, but I've been wanting to get this story done. If it seems a bit rushed, that's because it was. **

* * *

"Ciel!" a twin-tailed blonde came running towards the young boy who was surprising startled by the sudden loud voice. She brought him into a hug and twirled him around as she screamed about how much she missed him. The spinning soon ended, "Elizabeth!" he said still startled by the sudden approach. "What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly as she kept smiling at him. "I just wanted to see my lovely Ciel, what's so wrong about that?" she replied happily staring into his eyes. He tried to attempt a smile back, but it just wouldn't come around so he gave up.

Her eyes widened like she had just remembered something, "That reminds me," she faced Sebastian's way. "Sebastian, could you leave me and Ciel alone together for a while. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to talk to my fiance'!" she said as politely as she could. The tall butler smiled and bowed, "Of course, Lady Elizabeth, I shall go make preparations for the afternoon tea." He gave a smile towards the blonde and walked away from the children.

She grabbed a hold on the boy's wrist, "Let's go to that gazebo you have in the garden," she suggested excitedly. Ciel couldn't refuse his fiancee', so he did a she pleased and they headed towards the garden.

Green bushes lined the pathway with blue and yellow flowers carefully decorating each bush perfectly. As well as some flowers lay in the green grass matching the ones on the bushes. Each one giving off their own small fragrances, brightening everything around them.

They finally made their way to the small brown gazebo where it showed the best view of the whole entire garden. They sat side by side each other, awkward as most things would be for them at that age. She laid her hand on top of his and smiled at her beloved fiance'. "Ciel," she asked sweetly. He turned, "What's the matter, Elizabeth?" he asked not knowing why she wanted to have a talk with him. She turned look still smiling sweetly, "I want to have my first kiss with you, Ciel." she turned away blushing, but still smiling. Ciel's eyes widened and a blush ever-so-slightly tinted his cheeks with a light pink. He was literally speechless, "W-when?" he asked getting nervous all of a sudden.

She gripped his hand lightly trying to calm his nerves, "After this afternoon's tea, we'll meet back here." she said as if she had already planned this out. He agreed with the plan and they went back to where they had originally met before, leaving the beautiful garden behind.

"Oh, shoot, I need to go change my dress. I've got dirt on it from the gazebo!" she said panicking at Paula. "My, my, Lady Elizabeth. Don't you worry, I've got a back-up dress." she said pulling Elizabeth to get changed. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was giggling to himself. "What?" he said glaring at the demon. "My lord," he said calming his giggles. "It seems that you've gotten dirt on yourself as well," Ciel's eyes widened and looked down to see that there was indeed dirt on his pants.

He growled at himself and also at the snickering butler. He walked past the butler, "Come, Sebastian, let's get me a change of clothes." he said annoyed. The butler quickly followed behind his master as they headed into the mansion.

They walked inside Ciel's room as the butler quickly went for the wardrobe picking a new outfit. The young earl sat on his bed waiting for his new outfit.

Sebastian unbuttoned his young master's shirt as quickly as he could, they didn't want to risk being late for afternoon tea. "S-Sebastian, can I ask you something?" he asked remembering what had been on his mind. The butler looked up, "Of course, my lord, what is it?" he asked sincerely. The young earl's gaze shifted towards the side, embarrassed of what he was about to ask. "Sebastian, how do you," he paused trying to mutter the words. He composed himself and finished the sentence, "How do you kiss someone?" The butler wrapped the new, clean, button-up shirt around Ciel's torso. He laughed. "My lord, do you wish to kiss Lady Elizabeth?" he asked mockingly.

"N-no, I mean," he looked down at his butler's devious gaze. Sebastian's eyes drifted the buttons that he quickly put together. "It was Lizzy's idea and," his eyes drifted to the side once again. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I could do this for her," his voice sincere. Sebastian looked up at his young lord and placed his gloved hand underneath the small chin. Bringing forth the young master's face, making their faces too close for comfort.

Ciel's stomach dropped, "S-Sebastian," the name escape his lips as they were nose to nose. As their lips barely grazed each other, the butler let out a small laugh. He pulled away from the closeness and giving the young earl a seductive, yet, devious smile. "Shall we go now, my lord." he asked to the boy who was utterly confused of what had just happened.

They left the room and headed towards the room in which they were going to have their afternoon tea in. As he sat down at the table, alongside Elizabeth and, her maid, Paula. The blonde girl stood up, "Do you like me new dress, Ciel?" she said showing off an elegant pink dress lined with black. It was quiet the dress, except for one thing. He gestured for Sebastian to come near him and he turned to whisper quietly to his butler, "I-is that same dress, t-that," before he could finish the sentence, his butler nodded smiling deviously.

He growled under his breath and turned back to his fiancee', "I think it quite suits you," he said trying to get those awful memories of him wearing that same dress. "Thank you, Ciel, Paula found it one day, she won't tell me where, but I absolutely love it. Now that I think about it, I recognize this dress from somewhere,"

Ciel started to panic, "H-how about we have our tea now?" he said trying to compose himself and not sound too suspicious. She agreed and sat down.

Sebastian had poured the tea for everyone, having them all enjoy it and making small talk. Once the tea cups were empty, Elizabeth gestured to the young earl, indicating that she wanted to hurry back to the garden. "Sebastian, if you would excuse me and Elizabeth, we have something important to discuss," he said standing up and immediately being pulled by the eager blonde.

Paula turned to see the running kids, "Aw, isn't that lovely." she said sipping the last of her tea. Sebastian smirked, "Indeed it is," the hand, he gripped around his young master's cup, tightened causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. His blood dripping from the shard that punctured the pale skin. The brunette maid, with a smile on her face, turned to see what had broke. The butler had disappeared by then.

The two stopped running and came to the garden where they had planned their first kiss. The young earl's heart pounding increased, he was scared of what was yet to come. "Ciel," her green lovely eyes staring at the cool blue ones. She tilted her head, "Are you alright?" she asked seeing the blush come across his face. His eyes quickly shot to the side, "I-I'm fine," he said avoiding the unbearable eye contact they were having. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, Ciel," she said trying to make his nerves go down, but inside her, she was also pretty nervous. They broke the embrace as she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck.

She went to his ear, "Turn your head a bit," she whispered sweetly. He did as he was asked. She smiled more and puckered her lips planting them on the soft cheek. His heart pounded and a light pink blush dusted his face visibly. The, now, happy girl drifted back and put her hand up to the softly blushing boy's face.

"Oh, Ciel, you are so cute!" she said happily, smiling greatly. He also smiled a bit, "S-so, that's it?" he said feeling a bit relieved. She shook her head and tilted her head a bit. "Now you kiss me," she said, her voice filled with a bit of nervousness.

He gulped, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips leaning in, in the same manner as Elizabeth did. Landing his lips onto the girl's cheek, his blush deepening. She closed her eyes at the impacted of Ciel's lips landing on her blush filled cheek making her giggle.

After he had done that, he sighed thinking that this whole ordeal was over. She held onto his hands, "Now, we kiss on the lips, perhaps?" she asked sweetly, but those words were enough for him to get butterflies in his stomach. "W-wait, Lizzy," he said trying to back away. Her bright smile suddenly turned into a frown, "Wait for what, Ciel?" her voice confused.

He noticed that Elizabeth looked quite sad, he was feeling guilty. Tears welled up in her eyes, she was going to cry. "C-Ciel, d-doesn't wanna kiss me!" she finally broke into a sob. Now, the young earl was panicking. He didn't know what to do, except for to-without even knowing, he had wished Sebastian was there. He just wanted to bury his face somewhere for making his own fiancee' cry, he felt guilty.

He pulled Elizabeth into an embrace, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry," He had an immediate idea. "Wait, Lizzy," he began to speak. She wiped her eyes, "What?"

He swallowed and replied "H-How about we kiss tonight, sneak into my room," She smiled a nervous smile and nodded. "Okay, Ciel." she wrapped her arm around his and they went through the garden once more.

Later that evening, as they had spent the whole day having fun and talking, Ciel retired for the night giving a special wink Elizabeth. Sneaking up to his bedroom, without Sebastian, he opened the door and left it a couple inches opened.

He sat on the bed, waiting for his very first kiss. _Just a kiss and then she'll be happy, _he thought as he heard the door open more. His heart pounded in anticipation, _she's here. _He felt a hand come up to his face. The hand didn't seem familiar, yet, it was all too completely familiar.

The hand brought the young earl's face closer as soft lips landed on them. If there were a light on in that room, it would be clear that his face was bright red! His heart pounded more and finally their lips parted from each other. He smiled, but his smile soon faded when a familiar voice was suddenly heard

"Lady Elizabeth had left earlier, she told me that the plan must wait until next time," the butler said disappointing the young earl who had a look of shockness mixed with disgust. "S-Sebastian, did you," he didn't finish his sentence because the door had closed suddenly.


End file.
